Child Of Chaos
by kellym01
Summary: Eris was chosen to grant Genma's wish and lost everything when he made that wish...Ranma was skewered yet he didn't die Ranma will now find who he really is watch out Nerima true Chaos shall descend plz R&R I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Oh My Goddess unsure on pairing
1. Chapter 1

14 years ago…

Genma sat upon a rock in a clearing, fretting like crazy, he had just put his son through the neko-ken 'how could I have had such a worthless son, he couldn't even master that one technique…Nodoka's gonna kill me if he finds out their three year old son had died' Genma thought as he began to realize what else the death of his son meant, now he could no longer full fill his promise to Nadoka or the Tendos.

A woman then arose from a nearby stream, not a drop of water on her, she had pale blue skin, long black hair, dark brown eyes, and she wore a purple dress with one shoulder, her belly was bloated. She then turned to face Genma, before walking towards him, her feet not once dipping beneath the waters surface.

"Genma Saotome I am Eris Goddess Of Chaos First Class Unlimited and I have been sent because you have had an unfair life and deserve a single wish" Eris stated, lacking enthusiasm after introducing herself, hating this part of the job.

"A…wish" Genma slowly stated, he had heard many times on his travels where a mortal man or woman would get their wish granted and their life would be all but perfect, Genma then thought about his wish, the only thing he needed was his son, however, he didn't his son, he had proven himself weak, no he wanted a strong son and what could be stronger than the son of a goddess and he could see she was pregnant.

Genma then smirked "I wish to have your son, he will be identical to mine, will be the same age, he will not question my methods and will remember all the training I gave my son like it was his training and he shall do what ever it takes to become the greatest martial artist in the world and you shall not intervene with my son" Genma stated, making sure the goddess couldn't ruin his plans. Eris was fighting the urge to rip the mortal before her limb from limb, but knew she couldn't harm him as she was a goddess and was denied such privileges, however, she vowed she would get her child back. The wish had been automatically been sent to be processed and Eris knew it was a perfectly legal wish as was destruction of the planet, Eris then got the reply from the system "Wish…a…a…approved" Eris growled as she was enveloped in a black light and once it faded Eris was on her knees holding her child, tears streaming down her face as her body acted on its own, standing upright before handing him the child.

"Listen Genma and listen well I will get my child back even if I have to move heaven, earth and hell, I will get my child back and I will destroy anything and everything that gets in my way" Eris threatened before turning into smoke and vanishing into thin air.

"Ha yeah right, what could a girl do, especially when my wish specified that you can not get involved" Genma boasted before beginning to train his new son.

Present Day…

It was Ranma's seventeenth birthday and Ranma was having a particularly bad day, he had been fighting Ryoga when Hinako drained his Ki, Ryoga continued to attack him before he too was drained, he was then malletted by Akane for picking on Ryoga and had landed in the Neko-Hantan where he had been groped by Shampoo and just as he got out of her grasp Mousse launched several chains and weapons at Ranma, who had been low on Ki, he managed to dodge several strikes, however, one of the chains went strait through Ranma's through Ranma's chest, a second through his gut.

Cologne and Shampoo just stared at Ranma's body, Mousse just smirked thinking he'd finally beaten Ranma and now Shampoo would be his wife, Shampoo was about to kill Mousse by pounding him into a paste with her bomborios, when they heard Ranma groan, everyone froze and turned to look at Ranma.

Ranma's eyes then snapped open and he looked down to see himself stuck to the floor by chains going through his body.

"How am I still alive?" Ranma asked as stared at the one going through his chest.

"This is impossible…even by your standards son-in-law" Cologne stated shocked as she approached Ranma and observed the injuries "By all accounts you should be dead."

"WHAT…OH COME ON" Mousse complained as he started hitting his head against the wall "WILL I NEVER BE RID OF HIM"

"Shut up Mousse" Cologne scolded before hitting him on the head with her stick, Ranma sat up strait and ripped out the chains before tossing them to the ground, he then stood up and checked the injuries and was shocked to feel them healing, faster than normal, a lot faster.

Meanwhile…

Eris was watching from above, she long since left the goddess organization, she couldn't bare to grant another wish and risk losing something else, she looked down on Nerima and was glad the time had finally come, her child had become of age and his godly potential was ripe for the picking meaning now was the best chance she had to get him back, especially when his mortal life had ended and thus freed him from the wish she had been forced to grant.

A/N Well that was chapter one tell me what you think, open to suggestions if you have em, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Eris smirked as she looked down on earth, her smirk only grew as she focused on Japan, Nerima and watched as her child's true heritage revealed itself, she had been waiting for this ever since she lost her child to that foolish mortal.

"Well Ranma, the time shall soon be here, when we meet for the first time and you shall make your choice, which path you shall follow" Eris said to herself as she teleported down to Nerima where she would watch her child more closely.

Meanwhile…

Ranma was still shocked beyond belief and looking at his chest, his shirt had, had some holes in it but soon after his own wounds closed up so did the holes in his clothing, not a drop of blood left his wounds and neither did his shirt appear to be stained.

"How?..." Ranma stuttered.

"Ayah Shampoo glad Airen alright" Shampoo yelled as she charged at Ranma and glomped him.

"Oh this is not fair…I had him, I finally had him, I finally dealt the blow that should have killed him…and he gets up without even a scratch on him…oh what have I done to deserve this?" Mousse wept as he continued to hit his head against the wall.

"Shut up Mousse" Cologne yelled before hitting him with a bucket of cold water, the now duck Mousse just silently continued to hit his head against the wall hoping this was some sort of twisted sick nightmare.

Cologne then turned back to Ranma and began to view his aura and nearly fell to the ground and performed the crouching tiger move when she saw it, his aura was its usual blue, however, it fully engulfed the restaurant and was so bright Cologne's eyes practically vanished as she winced trying to see Ranma at the centre of his aura before turning her aura sight off.

"Oh great Kami" Cologne stated in awe. Ranma noticed the old ghouls reaction, he may bot of heard what she had said but he could tell she knew something and so forced Shampoo off him, which was a lot easier than normal, he then turned to face the elder.

"You know something, don't you" Ranma stated as his eyes locked on her.

The elder then let out a sigh "Yes son-in-law…but I don't know much…but your aura…it is stronger, a lot stronger, I don't know why but…something happened to you when Mousse's weapons went through you" she stated.

"So you don't know what's happening, that's a first…maybe the freak will know something, or perhaps pop did something to me he never told me about" Ranma mused before taking his leave.

Ranma then headed back to the Tendo dojo, knowing full well that knowing his luck everyone would be home from school and no doubt Akane was ready to mallet him into the stratosphere for being perverted, he was still trying to figure out why he got malletted the week before when 'P-Chan' bit his ankle and Happosai started putting a bra on him and Akane had seen him before it even started.

Tendo Dojo…

Ranma was about to walk in when he saw Genma in his panda form playing with an oversized beach ball, he then spotted his mother with her back to the entrance, sipping her tea with her trusty Katana over her lap. He then leapt into the pool to activate his curse and was surprised by the delay, he didn't change until just a micro second before Nodoka had turned round.

"Oh hello Ranko" Nodoka greeted.

"Hi Auntie" Ranma replied before heading inside and taking a seat at the table, she then helped herself to a cup of tea, Nodoka then turned to speak with her, accidently knocking her cup of tea in Ranma's lap.

Everyone froze, Genma began to sweat, Soun began to fear the worst, the schools would never be united, Akane was still trying to process what was happening, Kasumi didn't seem to comprehend what was happening until she subconsciously stated "Oh my" Nabiki began to count all the money she was losing.

Ranma just froze fearing for his life, 'oh great I get to die twice in one day' Ranma thought to himself, she closed her eyes waiting for his death and for his mother's rejection, but it never came.

"I'm so sorry Ranko, come with me I brought you something" Nodoka stated apologetically, Ranma then slowly glanced down and saw she was still a she, her curse hadn't activated. Everyone just stared.

'Oh great the pervert got his curse locked again' Akane thought to herself, beginning to fume again. Ranma just nodded shyly not all there, still trying to figure out why she hadn't changed back into a guy.

Nodoka then led Ranma to the guest room where she headed over to her bag and pulled out a emerald green Chinese kimono with golden dragons on either side, Nodoka then helped Ranma into it and insisted to on her wearing girls underwear.

The two of them then headed down stairs again and Ranma was still trying to figure out why his curse hadn't triggered when the tea was spilt on her lap and yet it had when he jumped into the koi pond.

A/N So tell me what you think, open to suggestions, currently unsure on how Ranma should meet his birth mother, open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The reason that Genma got a wish was due to his training with Happosai and the loss of his son and in this fic Eris is a little more demonic in nature

Eris smirked at Ranma's confusion, she had been watching him from her domain and was looking forward to reuniting with her child. Eris then materialized outside the Tendo home and lightly knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal Kasumi wearing her usual attire and smiled at the chaos goddess.

"Hello, I am a relative of Ranma's may I come in?" Eris enquired.

"Of course miss…?" Kasumi asked as she stepped aside.

"Eris, just Eris" Eris stated before entering and heading to the dining room where she found her child sitting at the table drinking tea, still trying to comprehend what was happening with her curse. She didn't even notice Eris enter the room, although the others had, except for Akane who was still glaring at Ranma, fuming at how perverted she Ranma, turning into a girl just to wear girls clothes. Genma began to sweat as he took in the sight of Eris, instantly remembering her.

"What are you doing here…my wish specified that you can't get involved" Genma yelled.

"Your wish just expired it lasted until Ranma died and that's what happened" Eris replied as she looked at her current daughter.

"Now Genma aren't you going to introduce me to my daughter?" Eris asked with a smirk. That snapped Ranma out of it right away.

"What…daughter?...me?" Ranma stuttered still trying to comprehend the current situation, surprised he hadn't sensed Eris when she entered the room.

"You see Ranma long ago Eris approached me and asked me to take care of you and raise you as my own" Genma said proudly, forgetting Eris was there.

"Now, Now Genma we both know that's not true, I gave you a wish, after all that was my job, your son had just died…I thought you'd wish to bring him back or something but no you wished to have my child and made sure I couldn't intervene but now since Ranma died and has now fully awakened her heritage I can intervene" Eris replied.

"What do you mean? Ranma's not dead…she's here, she's breathing not wounded or anything and looks fine" Nabiki stated as her eyebrows rose.

"Foolish mortal she was steward today and died and got right back up, she has come into her true heritage now and has become a goddess or god which ever she prefers" Eris responded.

"Goddess" Nabiki snorted.

"Well she is my daughter and I am the Goddess Of Chaos, why else do you think my child's life was so chaotic, she much like myself attracts it the only difference is I relish in it" Eris responded. Eris then turned to Nodoka "Ah Astghik (1) it's been a while sis, I see you've been keeping an eye on my child"

"Haven't you heard I go by Nodoka, it's more modern than Astghik, besides I've just been trying to end Genma's life so I could be free of his mothers contract, mortals and their stupid wishes, he used his to take your child and I lost my freedom because of his mother 'I wish for you to marry my son to ensure the future of the Saotome clan' she said, I had to adopt an heir, that fool couldn't even have kids" Nodoka stated, not mentioning that the day she let that mortal or any mortal impregnate her was the day hell froze over.

"Whatever…besides if you think about it you already have grounds to end that contract thanks to that seppuku one after all how can a child who's dead become a man among men" Eris stated as she grew a dark which Nodoka mimicked, before turning to Genma who took off like a shot, with Nodoka close behind him swinging her katana, leaving the other occupants of the house gawking except for Eris who was chuckling darkly, she may have wanted to end Genma's life herself but this was so much more entertaining, she made a mental note to watch it back later through a magical sphere. She then turned back to her child.

"Ranma" Eris said, Ranma turned to her Eris then filled Ranma's mind with knowledge of what she was and who her mother was to skip a very awkward conversation as well as telling her of Genma's with in full.

A/N Sorry this took so long and that it isn't very long please review, open to suggestions but please no more flames about Genma getting a wish

(1) goddess of fertility and love


End file.
